


You First

by asomethingwish



Series: endgame repair [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asomethingwish/pseuds/asomethingwish
Summary: Steve arrives on Vormir.





	You First

Steve emerges on a sandy planet, at the base of a rocky peak. He takes a deep breath, dropping his shoulders. This is it. The last stone to return. 

He can see Clint and Nat at the top, speaking with a dark, hooded figure. The clock is ticking.

As he rushes up the path, he thinks back to make sure his list is complete. The Time stone, back with The Ancient One. The scepter, with the Mind stone, back with deep-cover Hydra agents. The Power stone in Peter Quill’s slippery fingers. The Reality Stone, and Mjolnir, safely back on Asgard. He’d been surprised when Thor’s mother had been waiting for him, but he sensed she knew exactly why he was there and could hand off the ether to her.

Taking the Tesseract back to Howard had been tricky. But seeing Peggy one last time had made it all worth it.

Just as he reaches the top, he hears Clint cry out, and a crack like thunder.

The platform is empty, except for the floating cloaked figure.

“Captain Rogers. It has been some time.” The figure turns, and Steve is not expecting Red Skull to be facing him.

“Huh. So this is where you ended up.” He looks around. “It’s fitting. The Death Eater cloak suits you.”

“You are returning the stone?” Red Skull floats closer. “This has never happened.”

“It only happens on one condition. I need her back.”

Red Skull raises the ridges over his eyes. “Natalia?”

“Yes. I’m bringing the stone back, so I should get her back, right?”

“Oh, Captain Rogers. It is not that simple.”

Steve feels his nostrils flare. “Make it that simple.”

Red Skull floats closer to the edge. “Her soul was the cost of the stone, without use. But now that the stone has been used, the price has gone up.” He turns back to face Steve. “The stone resides in the chasm. If you return the stone yourself, the soul it required will be returned.”

Steve sighs. “A soul for a soul. Is that it?”

Red Skull just looks at him, silent. Steve remembers that night in the warehouse, the first time he saw his real face. The night he saved Bucky.

_Til the end of the line._

“You know what I am. The fall. Will it be enough?”

Red Skull nods.

“I need to leave some things for her. Will you make sure she gets them?”

He nods again.

As he hands his items over, the Red Skull pauses. “Somehow, I never saw it ending like this for us, Captain.”

Steve chuckles. “Really? This is just how I imagined it.”

Red Skull bows his head. “Enlightening as always, captain.”

Steve exhales, rolling the Soul stone in his palm, and walks toward the edge. He thinks of Bucky, falling off the train lifetimes ago. Thinks of every jump he’s ever taken out of a plane, with and without parachutes. His jump out the elevator at the Triskelion. He’s always loved the rush while he’s dropping, the weightlessness. He’d envied Sam sometimes, that he was able to fly with the Falcon suite. Now, he gets to feel that one last time.

He turns around when he reaches the drop. He reaches into his pocket for his compass, and leans back.

As he falls, he closes his eyes and remembers Peggy. He’d left her a note, asking her for that dance when he returned the Tesseract. She had been at her door, waiting for him in her red dress when he arrived. The dance had been slow, and sweet, and far too short. He’d never been happier than that moment. He can still feel her hands on his chest, her head over his heart, and then the taste of her lips on his.

 _I love you, Steve_.

* * *

 Natasha wakes with a start. She gasps, and tries to sit up, but her left arm is held down. She looks and sees the shield strapped to her arm.

“Oh, Steve.” A note is taped above her arm.

 

_Nat-_

_You first._

_-Steve_

_P.S. Make sure Sam gets this. He’s earned it._

 

“Steve, you idiot.” She sits up, and uncurls her right hand. One vial of Pym’s particles.

Rising, she takes a deep breath. If he could come back, it means Thanos was defeated and everyone was returned. They won.

She looks up at the red dawn, activates her suit, and goes home.


End file.
